


The Way It Should Have Been

by EnvyRyuu



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvyRyuu/pseuds/EnvyRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Way Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi should Have Ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Have Been

Chapter One: Two Hearts, One Love

 

Onodera’s eyebrow twitched as Takano protested. He put his phone back into his bag, dropping his hand. “Come on, please come to work.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Takano took hold of Onodera’s hand, smiling slightly. “I’ll go. Just give me a little boost, will ya?”

Onodera’s cheeks went red immediately. “W-What do you mean by ‘a little’?”

“Please hold on for just a moment…” Takano whispered, looking down, smiling.

“Nngh…” Onodera looked away, embarrassed. 

Takano let out a laugh. When I first met him, I never thought I’d fall this much in love. “You weren’t the first person I ever went out with…but you were my first love.” He whispered. “Not that you even know that.”

Onodera couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His lips parted, tears forming in his bright, tree green eyes. “T-Takano-san…”

A laugh escaped Takano’s nervous body. He stood up, his fingers slipping from Onodera’s. “Let’s get to work already. I think I can make it.” He began to walk, hiding his face.

Onodera’s eyes grew wide. Takano was walking away to the stairs of the station. Now was his chance. He had to. He clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook his head, and ran. His hand came in contact with Takano’s. He held on tightly and kept running.

“Oi! Onodera!” Takano yelled. Onodera ignored him. All he could think about was running. “Onodera! Where the hell are you going?! Work is-!” Takano cut off. Realizing where they were.

They burst through the door to Onodera’s apartment, completely drained of energy.

“O-Onodera…what the hell…is wrong with y-?” Takano froze up. 

Onodera gripped Takano’s sleeve, his lips descending to Takano’s, cutting him off completely. He pulled away, bowing his head.

“Onodera…” Takano whispered, shocked.

He was shaking. A little more than he should’ve been. The light haired brunette ran his hand over her eyes.

“Oi! Why are you crying?!” Takano asked, alarmed.

Onodera looked up, a small, sweet smile on his face. “S-Saga…” He began.

Takano was taken aback. He had only heard Onodera say that a few times since they reunited. 

“I love you…Saga.” Onodera sniffed, his face growing hotter by the minute.

Takano didn’t know what to say. Never, in his life, had Onodera admitted to him that he loved him. His arms wrapped around the smaller man. “Ritsu.” He whispered into his ear. “I love you too.” He was so happy.

Onodera closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Takano’s neck, returning the hug. Takano pulled away from him a little, leaning in again for a passionate kiss. Onodera instantly reacted. He felt his arousal twitch. “T-Takano-san…”

A grin formed on Takano’s face. “Let’s continue this elsewhere.”

“Nnn…ah! S-Sa…ga…” Onodera moaned as Takano’s fingers moved inside him. “P-Please…don’t toy with…me…”

Takano laughed at Onodera’s beautiful, flustered face. “I would never. Ritsu…Relax.” Takano reached to the front of Onodera, his fingers brushing Onodera’s throbbing erection. Pre-cum dripped onto his hand. A smirk crept across his face. “You’re breathtaking, Ritsu.” Takano whispered, removing his fingers. He moved his hand down to grab his own erection. “Are you relaxed?” He asked Onodera.

“Y-Yes…” Onodera breathed. His body jerked as Takano pushed himself into him. “S-Saga..!” Onodera cried out. 

Takano slowly pressed in, then pulled back slightly. He slammed into Onodera, observing his reaction.

“Gah!” Onodera screamed. 

Takano smiled. Found it. He aimed for the same spot with each thrust.

“S-Saga…I-I’m com…ing…” Onodera breathed. His seed was soon spewed across the sheets.

Takano let out a laugh. He too, was close to releasing. He gritted his teeth.

“Nnnn…ahh….” Onodera buried his face in the bed

“Ritsu…can you look at me?” Takano asked softly, pulling out of him.

Onodera slowly turned under Takano’s body.

“I meant what I said.” Takano told him.

Tears developed in Onodera’s eyes again. “I-I’m glad. S-Saga…I never did tell you this…but…” His voice trailed off as he gazed up the older man above him. “You…were my first love…too.”

 

xx

Onodera stretched out, tears welling up in his eyes. Soft skin grazed his fingers. He opened his eyes, tiredly. Black hair and a sweet sleeping face filled his blurry vision. He smiled. I’m so happy. He thought. He slowly slipped out of bed, making sure he didn’t wake his older lover. Yes…lover. That was right. Onodera gulped at the thought, but wasn’t uncomfortable with it. He headed towards the door, and into the hall.

 

xx

A dim ray of sunshine shone on his face. He shifted, running his hand through his black hair. He opened his eyes, exposing a light orange brown color. He reached over. The   
spot next to him had grown cold. His heartbeat sped up. “Ritsu..?” He shot straight up, a cloud of worry covering him. No…he couldn’t have… He thought. He couldn’t have left. Takano scrambled out of the bed, throwing the covers off. He yanked on his jeans, hurrying down the hall. The sound of glasses clinked found its way into his ears. He peaked around the corner. A relieved sigh flew from his lips.

“Morning!” Onodera smiled, a small blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

Takano smiled back. “Good morning.” He said softly. He walked up to Onodera and wrapped his arms around him. “I thought you were gone.” He whispered.

A slight confusion brewed inside Onodera. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you disappeared on me again.”

This made him mad. “What?! After what I told you?” Onodera shoved Takano away.

“Ritsu, I-.”

“I can’t believe you would think that.” Onodera said, his voice shaking.

“Ritsu…why are-?”

“It’s Onodera. And you have no right to call me Ritsu at the moment. I’ll see you at work.” Onodera walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell..?” Takano asked himself. What did I say? He was completely lost. He didn’t know what he had done wrong. Well…so much for good morning sex… Takano laughed at the thought and went to get ready for work in his apartment next door. 

 

xx

 

He let out an angry sigh. Takano pissed him off so much sometimes. Then something inside him began to burn. Maybe…I overreacted? Onodera looked down at the papers in front of him. He couldn’t focus. He felt Takano’s eyes on him.

“Hey Ritte! Can you copy these for me?” Onodera turned, looking at one of his coworkers, Kisa. He nodded, taking the papers from him. He headed towards the copier. His   
shoulder collided with someone else’s. Yokazowa. Damnitt… Onodera thought. He tried to escape, but a hand came down on his shoulder.

“Oi, are you going to ignore me all day?” Yokazowa had disappeared. It was Takano’s voice. 

Great… Onodera shrugged him off, continuing his walk.

“Onodera!” Takano yelled.

Just ignore him. Ignore. Ignore…

“ARE YOU JUST GOING TO IGNORE YOUR LOVER LIKE THAT RITSU?!”

Onodera stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide. He spun around. 

A mischievous look was in Takano’s eyes. “DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME? LAST NIGHT?”

“T-Takano-san, please stop-!” Onodera hissed, but was cut off.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?! PLEASE WHAT? STOP TELLING THE TRUTH?!”

People began to look at them. Some laughing. Some glaring. Some whispering.

“HONESTLY RITSU, WHY DON’T YOU JUST TELL EVERYONE WE’RE LOVE-!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Onodera screamed. “MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GET OVER IT INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE AN EVIL BRAT! STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! JUST WAIT FOR A GODDAMN EXPLAINATION! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” He ran.

Everyone was frozen. Even Takano. He had fucked up. And he knew it. Damn…I went too far this time.

“Onodera!” Takano yelled. He reached out, catching Onodera’s arm. “Hey, look, I’m sorry! I just-.”

“NO! I don’t want to talk…t-to…you…” Tears were in his eyes. “Damnitt Takano-san…w-why? Why did I say that? N-None of this would’ve happened…I-if I had never met you!” 

Takano couldn’t believe what he just heard. It was silent for a long moment after that. They were standing outside their work, silent. “R-Ritsu…”

Onodera shook his head. “I HATE you. Hate. Got it Takano? I just…wish I never worked here! I never want to see you again. You’ve messed up a lot this time. You can’t fix it.” He turned, and began to walk.

 

xx

 

“R-Ritsu…” Takano sniffed.

Onodera froze. His eyes grew wide. He slowly turned. He was taken aback. Takano was on his knees, tears in his eyes.

“Please. I’ll do anything. Don’t disappear again. I’m begging you. Ritsu, I love you so much. Please.” He bowed his head, tears hitting the ground.

“Takano-san…” Onodera couldn’t believe it. I can’t believe it. He actually… He kicked himself. He was such an idiot. Letting some stupid thing cause something like this. Onodera walked up to him.

Takano felt a hand on his hand. Finger slowly brushed through his hair. He looked up. Onodera knelt down, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot sometimes.” Onodera reached up to Takano’s face, catching one of his tears. “I caused you so much pain during those 10 years. I was so naïve back then. As I still am now. I’m so sorry. I love you, Takano-san.” Onodera wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Let’s go home.”

xx

“Aaah!” Onodera screamed out, gripping the sheets. Pre-cum dripped from his throbbing erection. Takano thrusted again, letting out a breath. H-He’s twitching inside me… Tears burning in Onodera’s eyes.

“Are you…alright?” Takano whispered, slowing his thrusts. 

Onodera nodded. “Y-Yes…just dazed. You feel…so good…” 

Takano felt the warm sensation grow on his cheeks. He thrusted again. Onodera screamed, seductively running his nails across Takano’s back. 

“T-Takano…I pr-promise, I’ll never leave you. Again.”

Takano smiled at Onodera’s flustered face. “I know. I believe you, my dear, sweet Ritsu.”

“I love you. Saga.”

“I love you too, Ritsu.” You will always be in my heart. However old you live to be, I hope to live to be that old, minus a day, so I never have to live without you.

xx


End file.
